


Wicked Games

by ShineYunhyeong21



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheating, Double B, M/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Song Inspired, yunbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineYunhyeong21/pseuds/ShineYunhyeong21
Summary: Bring your love baby, I could bring my shame, bring the drugs baby, I could bring my pain... - The Weeknd





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I keep calling it a stick instead of weed is because it's laced and I ain't trying to research any further because I'm lazy. Anyway, enjoy.

“- the fuck?! Are you even fucking listening to me, Bobby?!” Blinking slowly, I looked at the one in front of me whose bright red face contrasted harshly against the white wall behind him. “Why do you keep doing this to me?! Do you even care about my feelings at all?!”

Picking up the clothes, he’s been throwing at me for the last few minutes, I took the hard hit with opened eyes trying to understand his tears. He screams and throws a fit over virtually nothing these days, and it’s starting to annoy me. Feelings this, feelings that, what about mine? Heaving a deep sigh, he grabbed at my clothes pushing me away only to pull me back in the same instance. As he shook my body, I stared down at him wondering when this was all going to end. It didn’t take long before he fell to my feet, gripping my legs tightly, crying tears that were supposed to make me feel bad for him. Sadly, I didn’t.

Helping him up, I carried him into the bedroom that we rarely slept in together, and laying him on the bed he grabbed at me. I took the hungry kiss like how I took everything else – I took a lot of shit, not only for him. Breaking it, he turned his back on me finishing his crying fest that lulled him to sleep. Someday, he’ll get sick of this and that day, I’ll let him go, freely.

Leaving the room, I closed the door softly behind me taking in the mess that was now the living room, and pushing the clothes aside, I headed towards the front door. Closing that door as softly as I did the other, I pulled out my phone dialing the only other number that filled my call log besides his. I need a fucking break.

“What do I owe this call?” The teasing in his voice always set me over the edge, only for him to leave me hanging there.

“Do you have anything?” Picking up my walking pace, he hummed happily as I knew what he was doing.

“I have a lot.” Telling him to unlock the door, I hung up chancing a look behind me not finding anything out of the usual. 

One of these days, we’ll get caught and I’ll happily go to jail for him.

Arriving at his place, I opened the crack door taking in the décor that seemed to change on a weekly basis. Well, he has the money to do it, so why not? Taking off my shoes, I hung my jacket on the hook before heading deeper inside taking in the sweet smile that wafted out of his bedroom. Pushing on the slightly jarred door, I took in the silk robe that hung loosely on him showing the skin that tasted as good as the room smelt. He pulled strongly at the rolled stick between his lips before breathing it out through his nose making a swirled cloud of smoke appear.

“You started without me.” Sitting next to him, he bounced a little making his robe fall open even further. “Let me hit.”

Sitting up, he crawled into my lap, circling his sweaty limbs around my waist. Glancing down, I took in his naked body with a smile that had him lifting my head to blow the smoke over my face. Inhaling softly, I blew out just as soft not wanting to waste it. Taking the stick from in between his long fingers, he reached over pulling out a few other sticks that were wrapped differently from the one I had. Placing it between my lips, I dragged it in for a long time until my lungs burn from the lack of oxygen that forced me to release it soon after.

“Where’s your toy?” It took a few tries for him to ignite the lighter, bringing it close to another stick that had him exhaling happily.

“At home.” Playing with the silk, it fell until it rested in his elbows showing off the tattoo that ran across his collarbone.

I never really cared to find out what it said because in the morning, I’d leave to go home before my mind regained itself fully. All I know is that the small rose, that was made with the end of the last letter, looked good on him. Leaning forward, I slowly blew the smoke from my mouth onto one of his nipples taking in how his body trembled at the coolness against his hot, sticky, skin.

“What’s in this?” Glancing up, his shoulders jump making him shake his head in that childish way that he’s always done. “It’s a secret?”

Nodding, he licked his lips before taking another drag of whatever was in that rolled stick that had him feeling different than I did. Sitting it on the ash tray, I roughly grabbed his sides pulling him even closer already know that he was never going to run away, no matter what. My head spun as I stared at the dark bud in front of me and without hesitation I placed my mouth around it sucking lightly. Biting down, he gasped trying to move away from the pain that he knew brought him pleasure, but I held on bringing him closer. Licking over the pained area, I bite down again and again until his hands tangled in my hair trying to get me to move on. Giving the same treatment to the other one, he moaned moving his hips against the hard denim of my jeans.

“Knees, now.” Sliding off of me, he kneeled making me harshly grab his face bringing him into a kiss that we didn’t need.

His fingers moved fast as he unbuttoned my pants trying to keep connected to the kiss. Our teeth and tongues clashed angrily, and it made me feel alive for some odd reason. Pulling away, I went to grab my solace again, and after re-lighting it, I kept it between my lips watching with watery eyes as he sucked me off. Nothing about it was as hungry as the kiss was, but that could be another topic for later. Sucking in a deep breath, he swallowed me without problem which had my eyes fluttering close and fist gripping tightly into the cotton sheets. Rolling my hips up, he glanced at me with equal wet eyes that were slowly turning red from the drugs that were finally kicking into his system.

My rolls soon turned into thrusts as one of my hands gripped at his roots tightly to keep him in place, and he took it all complacently with an open mouth. The knot in my stomach got even tighter and as my balls were clenching badly, I finally gave into my releasing. Pulling out, I jerked myself the rest of the way coming all over his face as it even landed in his hair. Taking a few deep breathes, I tossed what was left of the paper that held nothing in it. He wiped his face gathering as much of my come as he could, and rubbing it on my sensitive dick, he brought it back to life.

“Want another?” Nodding, he pulled my pants off the rest of the way and my shirt, climbing back on top of me, only this time he hovered.

Lighting another one, he took a puff lightly pushing me until my back came in contact with the softness of the cover under us. Following me, he kept taking hits blowing them into my face and once we were only an inch apart, he stuck it between my lips. Pressing light kisses into my jaw and neck, he knew not to leave marks or else I’d have to go home and zone out again as the other yelled at me.

“Say it.” It sounded like a whisper in the quiet room that was only filled with our heavy breathing.

“I love you, Jiwon. I love you.” The way how it rolled off his lips made my stomach tingle as I took the stick from between my own. “I love you, Kim Jiwon.”

Sending the smoke into the air, it mixed in with the scented candle making the scent and smoke quickly disappear. Grabbing me, he pushed himself down sighing in contentment that he only knew – contentment that he only enjoyed. With his hips flush against my own, I lazily stared at it noticing how everything seemed to move slower than before only to pick up and slow right back down. Pushing himself up, it felt like a magic trick as I watched myself appear only to disappear when he came back down. The steady rhythm he set for himself had him moaning my name but I wanted to hear him scream it. No, I needed to hear him scream it.

“That isn’t going to get either of us off, baby.” Flipping us over, he took the stick with the laziest smile ever that had me lining back up and pushing in as if I never left.

My thrusts were quick and sharp, already knowing all of his spots – this isn’t the first time, nor will it be the last. He dropped the still burning drug on the sheets, and as if it was the most important thing ever, I slowed down picking it up to drop it in a random glass of water. There was a light burn and a few ashes, but nothing much to worry about.

“Ah – ah, J-Jiwon, harder.” My whole body felt as if it was moving in slow motion, so spreading his cheeks for more effectiveness, I began to thrust as hard as I could manage without breaking him.

The hands that he twisted into the sheets had gone lax as he moved his hands to the wall trying to stop his head from hitting it. Which was already two bumps late. Leaning over him, my sweat dripped onto him making his skin glow even brighter in the light of the candles. He’s so beautiful – it’s sad that he’s playing second for a guy like me. The screams that left his lips were sure to anger his neighbors, so taking this chance I stuck my tongue in his mouth kissing him, hard. One hand snuck its way into my hair, tugging in a way that asked me for more.

Placing sloppy kisses on his face, I bite down on his cheeks liking how his skin got even redder at the pain. Licking over it, I placed a soft kiss before biting into his neck feeling his pulse race between my lips. No blood was drawn, but I sucked hard as if there was. He couldn’t leave marks on me, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t leave any on him. Marking him up, until it looked as if he had been attacked, I smiled at the image of it listening to his pleas of release and for me to go even faster. I don’t even think the last option was plausible anyway, by the way he was trying his hardest not to hit his head. Sucking on his bottom lip, his eyes rolled back making his head draw back a little, it wasn’t far enough to stop my actions though.

Wrapping a tight fist around his dick, I stroked it slowly not as all trying to keep up with my rhythm. He whined loudly causing his lip to pop from my teeth, making him suck it in instead.

“Fuck! Please, Wonnie!” My brain had to do a lot of rewiring for me to catch the nickname he only called me when he desperately wanted something. “please, please, faster, please.”

“Shit.” Mumbling the word, I stroked him at a pace that almost matched my own and as he clenched up, so did my stomach.

He ended up coming first causing me to slow down trying to focus on the unbearable grip he had on me. Releasing deep into him, I grunted not wanting to say words that held no meaning to either of us. I only wanted to hear it in the beginning as it set in when the drugs did. Pulling out, I rolled off of him, laying on my back wishing that the room would stop spinning. Taking a deep breath, he sat up groaning only to flop down on top of me, pressing his forehead into my own.

“Are you leaving?” The whine was back in his voice as his hand slowly ran across my neck, gripping it in a way that was comforting. “Is he waiting for you at home?”

“No, he’s sleeping; plus, I can’t leave until this stuff wears off.” He’s given me harder stuff, that took a few days for me to be fully back to my normal self, so this wouldn’t take too long.

“Why are you still with him, if you don’t love him?” Pushing his face away, I sat up shaking my head noticing how fuzzy everything felt. “Don’t get mad, baby.”

“I’m not mad.” Gripping my chin, he turned my head to look at him, placing a soft kiss to my lips. “I’m not mad.”

Standing, he lightly slapped my ass but I didn’t flinch – I never flinched. Swaying my way towards the door, I stumbled my way down the hall and into the bathroom for a shower. I can’t go home smelling like him, his scented candles, and drugs. My fingers kept moving as I tried to grip the knob to turn on the water and when I finally got it, the water was too cold, but I got in anyway. Leaning against the wall, I shivered in the water glad when it had finally felt warm enough for me to stand up straight. Taking the body wash, I left over here, I scrub at my skin until I smelled like how I did before I left – no sweat, no sweet smell, just me.

“Can you hurry up? I have work in the morning.” Scoffing, I stepped out keeping the water running for him to get in. “It’s cold as fuck!”

“Then warm it up.” Leaving him to get clean, I went back into his bedroom digging through his drawers for the clothes I always left here.

Changing, I threw away the dirty sheet not carrying to change it as I laid down pulling the comforter over me. After his shower he only put on a shirt before slipping in beside me, laying himself up under me. Falling asleep, I woke up the moment the drugs wore off making me stare around the barely lit room. Sitting up, he fell off of me, bouncing on the mattress but not waking up from his sleep – he’ll probably miss work, and blame me for it later.

Climbing over him, I left the bedroom heading out to front door and slipping on my jacket I checked my phone looking at the crazy messages that a drunk Donghyuk sent me. He should really stop drinking so late. Putting on my shoes, I tried to quietly open the door not wanting him to wake up from the automated lock. Once the door softly closed and locked behind me, I rushed home hoping to make it before he woke up. To be honest, I felt sluggish and like shit, so running probably isn’t a good thing right now, but I needed to get there to avoid any more problems. I should just break it off with him, and let him get over his heartbreak in whatever way he can, the problem is that I don’t want to seem like the bad guy. So, it’ll be best for him to leave me “brokenhearted” and “confused”.

Making it back, my shoes came off in a rush, as did my jacket, and taking off my shirt I tossed it onto the floor before climbing into bed behind him. The moment my head hit the pillow, he turned to face me, pressing close and inviting. Throwing my arm around him, I sighed deeply listening to his soft snores that slowly lulled me back to sleep.

This is a wicked game I play, running in between two homes trying to keep peace when I couldn’t even find it in myself. But the way how they both pressed into me brought me confidence I didn’t think I needed. I don’t want to be the bad guy, but I know he’ll never leave me, even though I don’t love him anymore. He’ll never know that, but it’s best to keep it this way.


End file.
